


The Mark

by BlueBelle12345



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Deamus, Drarry, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Fic, M/M, Supportive Blaise Zambini, Supportive Pansy Parkinson, This is my third fic today and I’m tired of adding tags, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBelle12345/pseuds/BlueBelle12345
Summary: Harry accidentally catches a glimpse of Draco’s dark mark and suddenly, his life is changed forever. (Sixth year Drarry fic with reimagined bathroom scene)
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Original Female Character(s), Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

I’m scrubbing the floors roughly with a rag.  
“Oi, Potter, careful with that rag, wouldn’t want you to pull a muscle working so hard.”

I don’t have to look up at Malfoy to know he’s got a sneer. Bloody Malfoy. I can’t believe he got me into this mess. 

“Shut up Malfoy.” I glance up at him. He’s sitting on one of the tables, doing nothing at all.  
“Why don’t you help? You know Professor McGonagall’s gonna be mad if the floors aren’t clean by the time she comes back.”

Malfoy smirks.

“Whatever, Minnie can do as she pleases. There’s no way I’m getting down on that floor and scrubbing it like a muggle,” he says in disgust, as though even the word makes him want to gag.

“Come on Malfoy. You got us into this mess, you might as well get us out.”

He laughs, but it seems forced. 

“I’m a Slytherin, aren’t I? Isn’t betraying people just a part of my house pride?” He says it like he wants it to seem mean but honestly, it just comes out sad.

“Malfoy... are you ok?” I ask.

Hints if sympathy are creeping up into me. And worry. He’s been acting strange all year. Today was our first big fight, and it’s already December. He’s been ignoring me for the most part, and he looks sick. He’s got bags under his eyes and his pale skin seems even paler than usual. Worried for Draco Malfoy, who’d a thought this day would come? I sure hadn’t. And yet, I was worried. My year had been feeling terribly boring and, well... empty. Life wasn’t the same without Malfoy, that’s for sure.

“I’m fine, Potter,” he retorts. I’m not so convinced. Empty words, they mean nothing.

“Are you sure?” I ask again. I’m getting an honest answer from him, whether he likes it or not. 

He sighs.

“I’m positive. Besides, Potter, since when have you cared about me anyway?”

He walks out of the room, leaving me alone to mull over my thoughts in peace. Something is off about Draco Malfoy, and I’m determined to find out what it is


	2. Draco

Bloody Potter, always sticking his nose in other people’s business. It’s not like he’s ever cared about me before. Always ignoring me or getting into petty fights. It’s no wonder I’m less than civil towards him, he’s a prat to me. These are my thoughts as I walk back to my room. It’s easier to obsess over how annoying Potter is than to face the truth. The truth that I’m gay and definitely crushing on Potter. I sigh. Whoever controls the lives of people, what did I do to make you hate me so much? I’m going to get in trouble with McGonagall when she finds out I’ve ditched detention. Whatever, it’s not like I deserved it anyway. Well... maybe I do. Just a teensy bit. But Potter’s the one who started the fight! I’ve been civil towards him all year. I’ve tried to ignore him, seems to be the easiest way to deal with the recent events. My arm twitches. Just thinking about it makes the dark mark sting. That’s one reason, as if being insufferably annoying and nosy, bloody Potter’s gotta make the mark act up too. The second reason is for more embarrassing and something I won’t admit to myself, even in my thoughts. Ugh, Bloody Potter...


	3. Harry

>

When McGonagall came back to check on the detention, she asked where Malfoy was. I almost told her the truth, it would serve him right for ditching! But then I thought about how sick he looked, and how he hadn’t started the fight. So instead, I lied.

“Well, Professor, Malfoy had to use the bathroom, you see, and since I knew you’d be checking in on us and we were done scrubbing the floors, I told him to just go back up to his dorm. He’s on his way there now, I reckon. So anyway, now that my detention is over I’m just gonna go,” I hastily explain. 

I practically ran out the detention room back to my dorm. Ron and Hermione are waiting for me in the common room. Ginny’s there too. And luna. I’m not sure why Luna’s in the common room. She’s in Ravenclaw, not Gryffindor, but somehow she seems to know the passwords to all the common rooms and hangs out in them regularly.

“Hey ‘Mione, Ron. Hi Ginny, hi Luna,” I greet them all.

I’d like to go lay up in my dorm, I’m exhausted. But a bit of polite conversation never killed anyone. 

“Hello Harry,” Luna said.

Ginny simply blushed. I’m still not sure why, I mean, I’ve repeatedly shown no interest in her and it’s my sixth year for crying out loud! Ginny’s sweet and all, but I’ve never felt that way towards her. Or any girl really...

“Harry!” Hermione and Ron yell together. They’re exited. 

“Hey mate, how’d your detention with ferret go this evening?” Ron said with a laugh. 

Ferret was a nickname we’d started calling Malfoy after the whole incident with not-Moody turning him into a ferret. 

“It went fine, I guess. Malfoy was surprisingly less of a git than I expected. Listen, guys, I’m really tired. Do you mind if I go ahead and sleep?” 

They look at each other and then Hermione speaks,

“Of course Harry! Go get some sleep!”

“Yeah, you haven’t been looking so good lately. Sleep is probably a good idea,” Ron agrees. 

I mumble a quick thanks and then sprint up the stairs and lay down on my bed. I dig around in my dresser until I find what I’m looking for. Ahah! The mauraders map. I look around on the map for Malfoy. He’s walking down the halls, pacing is more like it. He was doing that yesterday, too. Maybe I should go check on him? Nah, I’ll do it tomorrow night. For now I need some rest....


	4. Draco

I walk the halls, I’ve been doing this every night since the first week at Hogwarts. Pansy and Blaise, though I love them both dearly, have been hovering over me. They’re worried, and I understand why. I’ve never let myself show much emotion. For many reasons, my father is the main one, but there’s also Voldemort, of course. Though, technically Voldemort wouldn’t be an issue without my father... And of course now I have a reputation to uphold, though, again, my father’s fault. I guess I can blame all my problems on him. Regardless, emotion and me- don’t go well together. This year especially I’ve been closed off. Unfeeling, cold. Pansy and Blaise know why, they saw me get the dark mark. They saw you kno- Voldemort, burn it into my flesh.  
They were lucky, the dark lord hasn’t made them get it yet, but it’s only a matter of time. None of us ever wanted this lifestyle. That’s what nobody seems to understand. We had no choice. Voldemort threatened my mother’s life, he threatened Maggie’s life- Blaise’s little sister, and Pansy’s entire family, death eater father and all. That’s why I got the dark mark. I don’t agree with Voldemort’s morals, but I do care about my mother’s life. It’s just not fair! I collapse against a wall and let my emotional barrier down. I sob, the pain of my life feels unbearable. Why me? That’s the question of the century.  
Why do I have to be born into a family of death eaters? Why was my mother forced to marry a man she despised? Why do I have to serve the dark lord? Why am I the one that has to kill Dumbledore? Why? Why? Why?


	5. Harry

When I woke up in the morning, the first thing I did was go look for- I mean go to the Great hall for breakfast. I’m only doing this because I’m hungry. Not because I’m hoping that Malfoy will be here and certainly not because I’m worried or feel attached to him. No, that would be ridiculous. Unfortunately, Malfoy doesn’t seem to be there. Crabbe and Goyle are off sulking on one end of the table. I’d go over there and ask if they know where Malfoy is but... that would probably be a bad idea. I’m pretty sure they hate me and that I would get hexed if I tried to talk to them. So instead I eat quickly and ignore everyone until I’m back in my dorm, searching the mauraders map for Malfoy. He’s still in the same hall he was the night before and now I’m even more anxious. Well, there’s only one thing for me to do,  
Go after him.


	6. Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something is acting up with my chapter notes, which is why you see the “heyyyy, this is what I’m gonna do with this fic... etc.. etc..” after every chapter. I’m sorry, I’m not sure why it’s doing that.

I wake up and yawn. My body feels stiff, like I’ve slept in a place not meant for sleeping. I look around, confused to see the unfamiliar scenery. Then I realize I’ve fallen asleep in a hallway. I stand up as nearly lose my balance, I guess I was more tired than I thought. I walk around until I find a bathroom. My face is still slightly red and puffy from crying and my hair is a mess. Well, it looks better than Potter’s at any rate. I run some water and splash my face. I run my fingers through my hair which makes it appear slightly neater. I fell asleep in my school robes so part form looking slightly disheveled, I’m ready to go to class. I walk out the bathroom and wander around, trying to find my first class. It’s... Herbology? I think? I’m completely lost. I’ve never been in this part of the castle before. I wonder what time I fell asleep. Detention was supposed to end at 1 am, and I was crying for at least two hours, so... 3? And it’s... I reach into my robe pocket and pull out a pocket watch. It runs on magic and is incredibly handy for days when I can’t seem to find a clock. It’s also a very handsome watch. It’s made of bronze and a hard glass. The inside is gold and has a silent tick, tick, tick. The watch says it’s 8 am which means I’m running on five hours of sleep. Oh well, I’ve had worse. I shudder just thinking about them. I’ve been wandering about for a while now and I’m just about to give up and skip class since I’s be lat to first hour anyway when I hear footsteps. I panic for a moment, thinking it’d a teacher before I realize that the footsteps are far too rowdy and fast for a teacher. It must be a student then. I shrug and keep walking. There are only three students in the school who would rat me out for skipping. Weasel, Granger, and 

“Potter.”


	7. Harry

It took me awhile to find Malfoy. Even with the map, he was in a far wing of the school. Now that I’ve found him though, I’m not sure what to do. He just said my name. He said it in that awful, cocky, ‘look at me I’m so rich’, voice that I hate. Despite his tone, I can tell somethings off. His usual perfect hair without a strand out of place looks untidy today and the bags under his eyes somehow look bigger. His clothes are also wrinkled and there’s dust on his knees. This is not the Draco Malfoy I’m used too. I yearn to go over and comfort him, but I’m not sure how to without it being weird. We stand there awkwardly.


	8. Draco

What is Potter doing here!? He’s holding something... it looks like a piece of parchment but it might be a map. Was he looking for me? And now he’s just standing here. I just said his name, acknowledging he’s here. I don’t know why though. God... this is awkward. I should probably say something so he goes away. Or... I could take whatever he’s looking at. Yes, that would get his attention.  
I thrust my hand forward and snatch the piece of parchment he’s holding. I was right, it is a map! A map of Hogwarts it seems. Before I can take a good look at it Potter snatches it back.

“That’s mine, Malfoy.”

I laugh. 

“What is it Potter? Something too personal for me to see?” I say with a sneer. 

He frowns. I look at his eyes, expecting to see anger, resentment, or even victory seeing as he can get me in trouble now. But instead I see worry. What? When had Harry bloody Potter been worried for me?


	9. Harry

I snatch the map back from Malfoy. 

“That’s mine, Malfoy.” He laughs.

Once again it seems forced.

“What is it Potter? Something to personal for me to see?” I frown. 

His insult was lame. Normally what he says hits the gut but now it just seems weak.

“It’s none of your business Malfoy. Leave me alone.”

He lunges for the map again but I pull away. I catch a glimpse of a black and green snake tattooed on his arm. A black and green snake on his arm. No, it couldn’t be. Malfoy... a death eater? The dark mark? I mean, I guess I was right but I don’t feel so victorious anymore. Is that why he’s been acting strange? 

“T-the dark mark,” I stutter as I point towards his arm. 

He looks at me in panic and runs in the other direction.

“Malfoy!”

I call out. He continues running and I chase him across the school. He runs into a bathroom and slams the door. I can hear sobs coming from the bathroom. There’s something else too, a girls voice. 

“There there Draco, it’s ok,” the girl says.

Is that... Myrtle? 

“No. He h-hates me n-now. I’m a m-monster and h-he k-knows it Myrtle. A-any c-chance i h-had with P-Potter is g-gone,” Malfoy sobs.

Chance with me? He must have wanted to trick me into trusting him! Well, you gave it all away Malfoy. I listen closer, maybe he’ll reveal some sort of plan to me. 

“W-who am I k-kidding? I n-never had a c-chance with him!” Malfoy wails. 

“Shh, Draco. It’s ok. There there. You can always explain the truth to him, you know,” myrtle suggests. 

“Like he’d ever b-believe me. And y-you k-know I couldn’t b-betray my father like that. He’d have my h-head on a s-spear.” 

Ok, now I’m confused. Malfoy sobs grew louder, then quieter and quieter until they’re barely a whisper.

“What am I going to do Myrtle?” Malfoy asks sadly.

“I don’t know Draco, I don’t know.”  
Suddenly I feel awkward, as though I am intruding on something deeply personal. I scamper away into the Gryffindor common room and try to forget what I had just witnessed.


	10. Draco

The dark mark. He just saw it. Potter just saw the dark mark. Potter. Just. Saw. The. DARK MARK. What am I going to do? He saw it. My secret is out. Suddenly the only solution my brain can come up with is to run. I race down the halls hearing Potter’s voice call out as I run. 

“Malfoy!”

I ignore it. I run until my lungs are out of breath. As soon as I see an open door I rush into the room, slamming the door behind me. I do a quick check to make sure I’m alone and then a sob bursts out. I can’t help it. I know I’m being too loud. I know I shouldn’t allow emotions. But right now, I can’t take it anymore. I don’t think I can go to the Slytherin common room and pretend. I just... can’t. 

“There there Draco, it’s ok.” 

A voice breaks me out of my thoughts. I panic for a moment before realizing where I am and who is speaking. I’m in the bathroom. To be specific, I’m in the girls bathroom. Myrtle’s bathroom. Nobody ever comes in here without Myrtle’s permission. Luckily for me, myrtle and I are friends. She’s a lonely ghost who was killed here when she went to Hogwarts. I don’t really feel like talking to anyone right now but Myrtle is a great listener... I decide to confide in her.

“No. He h-hates me n-now. I’m a m-monster and h-he k-knows it Myrtle. A-any c-chance i h-had with P-Potter is g-gone,” I wail.  
It’s true, Potter hates me. He’s always hated me. “W-who am I k-kidding? I n-never had a c-chance with him!”

It’s not fair. Why should I be the one born into a death eater family? Why should I be the one who has to take the dark mark? I never wanted this. I never got a choice. But perfect Potter gets to be the hero of the wizard in world. He’s the face of the light side, the good side. And I’m the one in the dark. It will never change though. Even after the war, I’ll still be considered bad. If the light side wins, if Potter wins, I’ll be known as the bad guy. I’ll probably be sent to Azkaban. Even if I’m not, my reputation will be ruined. And if the dark side wins, I’ll just be forced into an even darker version of my life now. It’s a lose-lose situation for me. 

“Shh, Draco. It’s ok. There there. You can always explain the truth to him, you know,” Myrtle has a point.

But he’d never believe me. And even if he did, the dark lord would kill my family. There’s no way out. Potter would never believe I wanted to help him, let alone my... feelings for him. 

“Like he’d ever b-believe me. And y-you k-know I couldn’t b-betray my father like that. He’d have my h-head on a s-spear,” I wail.

I sob and sob until I can’t cry anymore. 

“What am I going to do Myrtle?” I whisper.

“I don’t know Draco, I don’t know.”

Myrtle lets me stay in her bathroom for as long as I want. She doesn’t pry or ask questions. She just lets me be. Thats one of the reasons I like her so much. It’s what sets her apart from Pansy or Blaise. Don’t get me wrong, I love Pansy and Blaise. They’re the best. But they also tend to nag. They are great friends though. I try to remember fun times I had with them to distract my mind from the more urgent matter. Like the time I took Pansy as my date to the ball. We both knew I was gay or course but my father... not so much. I only came out to my closest friends since coming out to the others could be very dangerous. Well anyway, my family hold this ridiculous ball every Christmas and starting when I turned fifteen, I had to take a date. Pansy had come out to me that year and I decided it would be fun to fake take her to the dance. I ended up buying as many roses as I could and sprinkling rose petals all over my dorm. (Only Blaise and I share it, perks of being a Malfoy.) I bought some really nice chocolates and then Blaise blindfolded Pansy and dragged her to my room. I held out a rose and faked this really gushy proposal for her to go to the dance with me. I sigh. That night was fun... I slowly stand up and shake out my limbs. I’m stiff from sitting on the hard floor. I check my pocket watch. It’s already noon. Wow, time flys by when your sobbing uncontrollably on the bathroom floor. Going back to the Slytherin common room seems out of the question unless I want to get bombarded by Pansy and Blaise... I’ll have to talk to them sometime. I walk out of the bathroom and look around. Now that I’ve cleared my head and found a familiar place, I think I can find my way to the Slytherin common room. I walk about in silence, trying to calm myself down. Of course, this does the exact opposite since thinking calming thoughts just reminds me of the problem. But the time I’ve gotten to the common room I’m a nervous wreck on the brink of tears. 

“Salazar,” I whisper. 

The door opens up and I see a jumble of Slytherin’s all lounging about the common room. Some are chatting while others are studying. Crabbe and Goyle are sitting stiffly and keep glancing around anxiously. I shake my dead in disproval. They are probably waiting for me to protect them. They’ve been following me around since first year and despite what most people think, the three of us aren’t friends. Well, I’m certainly not friends with them. I’m not sure how they get along. I give them a curt nod before walking to my room. I yearn to get away from all the people that might try and start a conversation. I’m not sure if I can take that right now. I stop in front of the door to my room because I hear voices. I listen closely and can make out Pansy and Blaise’s voices. 

“... worried... him...”

“Me to... he’s... think...”

“...hope so...anything... do... think...”

“Don’t know... at least... him....

“...agree...”

I decide that now is a good of a time as any and open the door. Pansy stops talking mid sentence and Blaise simply stares at me. They’re both sitting on the floor in front of the big green chest between our beds. 

“Hey guys,” I say weakly. 

I try to fake a smile but they both see right through it. Pansy runs over and hugs me while Blaise is still slack jawed and sitting on the floor.

“Draco, we need to talk,” he finally says. 

Pansy nods eagerly and goes back to sitting with him.  
“Can we not do this now? I’m really tired right now,” I plead.

Blaise raises his eyebrow and Pansy looks at me in sympathy.

“Fine. But we are talking tomorrow and if you sneak off tonight we’ll know. I’m sleeping here for the night and you know I’m an incredibly light sleeper,” Pansy warns. 

Blaise nods in agreement.

“Fine.” I lay down on the bed and stare at the ceiling. I wait for the tears to come but they don’t. I can hear Pansy and Blaise’s breathing. They’re still here, but miraculously not making any noise. I’m not a lucky person... but I am lucky to have these friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter is long (in comparison to other chapters). I hope you’ve enjoyed this so far and remember kudos and reviews are so helpful!


	11. Harry

I get back to my dorm. I go through the motions, go to class, pretend to pay attention, repeat. By the time the day is over, I feel numb and tired. And also worried. Worried about Malfoy. He sounded really upset in the bathroom. And also scared. Very un-Malfoy like. I’m not sure what to do though. The last time I tried to check on him, he basically bit my head off. What do I do?


	12. Draco

By the time I wake up, Blaise is gone. I hope that Pansy has left too but she is still sitting on the floor, with a pack of wizard cards spread out on the floor. I decide that I can’t ignore them any longer. 

“Watcha playing Pansy?” She looks up at me in surprise.

“Oh! Draco, your awake! I’m playing wizard’s garbage.” 

“Don’t you need at least two people to play that?” I ask, looking around for Blaise.

“Yes. But I’m playing by myself right now,” she says haughtily.

“Ok, ok. Where’s Blaise?” Pansy shrugs.

“He got tired of waiting for you to wake up so he left. I’m not sure where he went though. But, now that you are awake, I’ll get him so we can hear your explanation.” She furrowed her brows. “We are going to find out why you’ve been acting this way, whether you like it or not.” She looked at me and slowly pulled out her wand. “I’m sorry about this Draco, I really am, but j don’t trust you to stay here. Locomotor moris!” My legs freeze up and lock together. I can’t move them. She’s cast the leg-locker curse on me! 

“Hey!” I call out, but she’s already left the common room. 

I wait for a long time and this gives me time to think. A lot of time to think. Pansy’s right about me needing to open up. As much as I don’t want to, it would probably help. I’m tired of feeling sorry for myself. I’ve got to stop moping around and maybe actually do something. I want to be on the right side. I want to help Potter. As much as I hate to admit it, he’s on the right side. But I’m order to help him, I’ll need some help. I’ll need to have a cover, something to make my parents trust me. There’s no way I can switch sides and have my parents know. It’d be too dangerous. I’ll have to act as a spy. But how? I’ll also need to earn Potter’s trust. I know I could help without his trust but something tells me that having his will be best. Also, being civil to Potter makes for a great cover story. I’ll need Pansy and Blaise’s help though.

YYYYY

This is how I end up sprawled on the floor, revealing my inner emotions to Pansy and Blaise. Very out of character, I know, but it’s the only way for my plan to work.

“I’m instructed to kill Dumbledore.” They both gasp.

“Draco... I had no idea,” Pansy says quietly. This isn’t what I want. I don’t want pity. 

“I know. That’s why I’ve been acting strange all year. I don’t know how I’m going to do it. I don’t think I can do it. I know you both don’t want to serve the dark lord. Neither do I. I have a plan, but it might not work and I’ll need both of your help.” 

“How can we help?” And then I explain everything.


	13. Harry

I’m eating dinner. It’s delicious as always, but I’m having a hard time focusing on it. My mind keeps wandering back to Malfoy. Is he ok? The constant worries are driving me insane. When did I start thinking about Malfoy in a none-threatening way anyway? I don’t know. He seems different this year. Not enough to forgive him for the past years but I’m still worried. Suddenly I feel a warm breath on the back of my neck. I get the feeling someone’s standing behind me so I whirl around. It’s Malfoy.

“Malfoy,” I breath. I’m not sure whether I should be relieved or scared. I feel relieved but he’s a death eater now! He’s with Voldemort! 

“Potter,” he says. “We need to talk.” 

“What? Now?” I whip my head frantically and gesture towards all the people. “This really isn’t the best time, you know?” 

“Well obviously, come over here. There’s a place we can go with less people and more privacy. Take a break from your meal and come talk! I’ve got to explain!”

I sigh and turn towards Ron and Hermione.

“I’ll be right back, don’t worry about me,” I explain hastily and walk with Malfoy.

“But it’s Malfoy!” Protests Ron in the distance. 

I pay him no mind, for some reason I go with Malfoy. It’s like my body isn’t obeying my mind as I follow Malfoy to a deserted corridor. Inside I’m screaming, a million different scenarios play out in my mind. Malfoy could do any number of things to me in this empty place! Finally I talk,

“What do you want Malfoy? You dragged me here, now explain.” A flicker of hurt makes way to his face before he composes himself and I see the same blank stare I’ve always known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so there will be WAY more than ten chapters since my chapters are (very) short.


	14. Draco

I don’t know why I dragged the Golden Boy out here. I think some sort of demon possessed my body since now I’m standing here awkwardly looking at Potter. What do I say? I guess I told him I’d explain but, how do I do that? He’d never believe me, but I’ve got to try. He’s already seen the dark mark, he knows that I’m a death eater. I’ve got to try. Come on Malfoy, swallow your pride and explain already! 

“Um, so you saw the dark mark already, right?” He nods. “So, what you don’t know is that I never wanted this. I never wanted to be my father. I know I’ve been a prat to you and the m- Granger and Weasley and I’m- I’m- I- I”

“Your what?”

“I’m sorry ok! I’m sorry for calling granger a mudblood, and making fun of Weasley’s money, and being a downright git to you. It’s no excuse, I know, but I’d like you to know why I did all those things.” I keep talking before he has a chance to respond. “My father raised me to be the Malfoy heir. He rewarded me when I was awful. He taught me to hate you, told me to frown down upon mud-muggleborns and told me to hate anyone who basically wasn’t a pureblood fanatic. I’m ashamed it took me so long to realize he was wrong, though it was partly your fault,” oh shoot, why did I say that? “It’s partly you fault.” What? Ughhh this was supposed to be an apology/explanation. I guess old habits die hard.

“My fault?”

“Um, yeah, when you refused my handshake. I really wanted to be friends you know, but I ruined it in the robe shop. I was trying to impress you, with all the rich pureblood stuff I said. Obviously, it just made you hate me, but when you refused my handshake it sort of dented my pride. That’s why I was so childish to you in first year, and why I called granger a mudblood in second. I hadn’t really heard of it before, so I guessed it was just an insult. God, I’m sorry for second year. I was awful to you guys, especially granger. Third year too, and especially fourth year. I can’t believe I was so mean. Last year was when I realized how awful my father was and I stopped blindly following him. I just- I want you to know I’m sorry, ok?”

Harry narrowed his eyes.

“How do I know your not lying to me so you can hand me over to Voldemort?” I flinched.

“Do you really think a Malfoy could pretend to be this heartfelt? Hiding emotions is a Slytherin specialty, not creating fake ones,” I try to laugh it off.

Honestly, I’m slightly hurt Potter would assume I’m lying, though it makes sense. Mostly, I’m reeling from the use of You Know Who’s name. It’s a... touchy subject with me. I glance at Potter, he looks conflicted and confused. And a little regretful. Harry Potter, regretful? What does he have to be regretful about?

“Oh, yeah, I’m sorry. I accept your apology. Anyone should be allowed to change, even you, Malfoy.”

“Um, thanks Potter. And you don’t have anything to be sorry about.”

“Please, call me Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, I’ll be posting chapters of this fic when I get them done. I’m not sure how long it will be, though I’m guessing around ten chapters once it’s done. I’m debating whether it will go throughout the whole school year or if it will be a short fic. Comment your suggestions! Hope you enjoy!  
> BlueBelle


End file.
